His Favorite Dessert
by Little Miss Annie
Summary: She'll always be Steve's favorite dessert. Tumblr Request. (Warning: contains smut.)


All day, all that Rose could think about was the dinner date she was having with Steve and how nervous she was about it. And now that they were actually on it, she never felt more relaxed. They had been dating for a couple of weeks and she could see their relationship going for the long haul.

The dining room in his house looked beautiful, with candles everywhere setting the mood for the night. They had just finish the main course and were moving on to dessert. Steve got up and, after taking her plate, walked to the kitchen to retrieve the dessert he had planned.

Rose couldn't tear her eyes from his muscle back or his perfectly round ass. The whole night had been filled with soft touches, sex innuendos and hints. It was clear that they both wanted to be with each other and the fact that their thighs were rubbing against each other under the soft table cloth, wasn't helping to stop the thoughts that were making both of them hot and bothered.

Steve came back with a small tray that contain a bowl of strawberries and some home-made whip cream. Placing the tray in between them on the table, Steve smiled at her and signaled for her to take the first piece of fruit. When Rose didn't move, still completely absorbed by his sparkling blue eyes, he grabbed a strawberry and dipped it in cream before placing it by her lips.

Rose could've just taken a bite out of the fruit, she knew that much, but she was struggling to keep her body and mind in check, with all of those thoughts of having Steve inside her running wild in her head. Instead, she decided to lick the cream off of the fruit, while staring deep into his eyes, a look that she saw made him shiver with desire. She couldn't stop the smirk on her lips from appearing.

When Steve saw her licking the cream, his first and only thought was how good it would feel to have her lick his cock just like that and that was the thought that made him shiver. He wanted to be inside of her so badly that he was just seconds away from throwing everything to hell and have her right there on the table. And by the way she looked at him when she licked that fruit, he was sure she wouldn't mind one bit.

He placed his hand on her thigh as he leaned forward to kiss her. Feeling her bare skin under his fingers was almost as if an invitation to take things one step further and that's what he did. While kissing her with a hunger he didn't know he had, he started sliding his hand further up, feeling her slightly shaking with anticipation under his touch.

Steve felt her put her hand on his thigh, only much further up than he had his. The further he would slide his hand, so would hers. It was clear to him then that she wasn't going to say no to what he wanted, for she wanted it as bad as he did.

He felt the softness of her silk underwear on the tips of his fingers, letting him know that he had reach his target. He felt her reaching hers almost at the same time. Moving up a little more and he started playing with her mount over her underwear, making her part her legs to give him more access. The more he rubbed her, the more she would moan and the harder she would hold onto his cock, making him harder than he already was.

Steve stopped when he heard her saying that she was coming and felt her doing so. He pulled her up onto the table, the strawberries and cream long forgotten, spread her legs and ripped her panties. It didn't take long for her to undo his pants and pull his cock out, stroking it up and down, sometimes fast, other times slow. He took a condom from a nearby drawer and gave it to her. She put it on him while still stroking his cock. She was driving him insane.

While she put the condom on his cock, Steve decided to rub her again. He started rubbing her clit, slowly at first but increasing in speed every time she did the same to him. He could hear her moaning his name every time that he would speed up. He could feel how hot and wet she was but he wanted more. He slipped two fingers into her and started fingering her like there was no tomorrow. The feeling must had been overwhelming because she stopped stroking him, which was a good thing because Steve was really close to losing it.

Not lighting up on the fingering and feeling her come all over his fingers, Steve align himself in her entry and waited for the perfect moment to enter her. When she was starting to come down from that first orgasm, that's when he made his move. Thrusting himself inside her in one quick movement, he stopped to give her time to adjust and to control himself as well. He could feel her wrapped around his cock and that feeling was enough to almost send him over the edge.

Steve started thrusting, faster and harder. He didn't care about being slow and he could tell that she felt the same. Felling her insides wrapped around his cock, the warmth of her skin, he had never been more turned on. He could feel himself getting close to the edge and he wanted her to come with him. Thrusting harder and faster, he could hear her moan his name and how close she was. That's all he needed. A few good thrusts after and they were coming together. The feeling of her insides cramping around his cock, sucking whatever leftover cum might still be in him, just made him come even harder.

He gave them both a few seconds to catch their breaths. Once he felt more centered, he picked up Rose and carried her to his bedroom. Laying her on his bed, he slipped out of her and walked to the bathroom to remove the condom and get a wet cloth. Cleaning them both up, he laid down next to her, caressing her hair and making sure that she was okay. It didn't take long for them both to fall asleep in pure happiness.


End file.
